


Rocking His World

by ethereal_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Butt Plugs, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sex Toys, Smut, This is the boys having fun and sexy times, Vibrators, Which they need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: The day after Remus' birthday, he finds that Sirius has one more special gift for him...Written for Remus Lupin Fest 2019





	Rocking His World

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! 
> 
> This is a little smutty fic for our favourite chocolate-loving boy's birthday. Thank you to the mods for creating a fest to celebrate our favourite werewolf, and to my beta for reading this over for me. 
> 
> Happy birthday Remus!! And readers, enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt 153: Remus fucked over Sirius' motorbike

It was the day after Remus’ birthday. The festivities of the day before had thoroughly exhausted him – what with Harry, Ginny and their children spending the day, Molly fussing over them and force-feeding them food and old friends popping in and out to congratulate him on reaching another year.

Today was going to be special, however, as Sirius had asked him to take the day off work for just the two of them to celebrate. The job was pretty crap and Remus was planning on leaving soon to find a post elsewhere so he held no objections to this line of thinking.

Sirius had cooked him a fine breakfast – he had a knack for frying eggs and Remus had craved a good egg sandwich for breakfast – and then had left Remus alone for a while to read. He was fixing something downstairs, but Remus was enjoying the book Kingsley had gifted him too much to investigate.

He eventually heard the front door open and close, and then heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He glanced up and eventually saw the grinning figure of Sirius Black in the doorway. He sauntered over to the bed and crawled beside Remus, nuzzling his shoulder. “’Ello Moony.”

“Hello.” Remus wrinkled his nose slightly at the cloying scent of motor oil. “Were you at the bike again, love?”

“Yep.” Sirius shucked off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Instantly the scent of oil dulled. “It’s been a little off, but I’ve fixed it for the most part. Hagrid, bless him, he’s not as good with engines as he is with magical creatures.”

Remus chuckled softly and laid his book down, tucking his glasses into his shirt pocket. “Do you remember when he asked us down for tea and his house got overrun with Bowtruckles?”

Sirius barked a laugh. “That little one got too close to James’ balls for comfort…”

“I swear, the only time I heard him screech louder was when Lily accepted his proposal.”

The pair laughed together for a few moments and then fell silent. It was hard sometimes, to remember these moments and be hit with the realisation that they were the only two left now. Happy memories were now tinged with sadness.

“Well, old man, are you ready for your celebrations?”

“Who are you calling _old man_? You’re still older than me, Sirius.”

“Ah, well, I guess you could say I have a bit more experience and more tricks up my sleeve because of that…” Sirius trailed off and turned away, reaching into the upper drawer of the bedside locker. Remus heard it shut again and saw him turn, holding something bulbous and purplish.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a little extra present, one I got when I was in London last week.” He waved it around a little. “I got it for you to use.”

Remus stared at the lilac plug in his hand, dubious. “You want me to…”

“Only if you want to,” Sirius said, smiling slightly. “I thought it might be fun.”

Remus bit his lip and tilted his head slightly, considering. He was not against the idea, not at all. It was a bell-shaped thing, narrowed at the bottom and then widening into a sort of handle that curved inward at either end, like the handlebar of a bicycle.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more excited he became. “Alright. It sounds like it could be…fun.”

“Oh it will be…”

Remus got up and slowly stripped himself of his clothes, deliberately making a show of it. He continued with a little more of a smirk on his face when he looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius staring at him, his eyes dark and his lips parted. “See something you like, Pads?”

“You know I do, you prick.” Sirius climbed off the bed and stood, sliding across the room with an elegance only a Black could possess. He smacked Remus on the bum. “On the bed now, arse up.”

Remus did as he was told, but not without making a face at him. He settled himself on the bed, lying on his stomach and his legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. Sirius took a hold of said legs and parted them. Then he must have cast a lubing spell on Remus’ hole because it suddenly felt very cool. Remus squirmed slightly at the new sensation, but stopped when he felt Sirius’ hand resting on the small of his back. He never got used to that feeling.

Then Sirius started fingering him to loosen him up slightly, before putting the tip right up against his hole. It was a little bigger than the plugs Remus was used to. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips as the rubber toy was slid in. It was a little uncomfortable, but not awfully so.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Remus whispered. He clenched and unclenched to try and analyse the feeling. He felt pleasantly stretched now that the toy was in place. It was just long enough that it brushed against his prostate when he moved, but not enough to be pressed against it all the time. He found himself rolling his hips slightly to try and brush the tip against it a bit more, which drew a bit of laughter from Sirius.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Sirius flicked his wand and immediately Remus felt the plug start to vibrate. He gasped in surprise and grabbed onto the end of the bed frame, biting his lip hard.

“That good?”

Remus nodded quickly, half-swallowing a moan. The other half came out sounding choked. It felt so good, almost as good as Sirius’ cock. Then suddenly it stopped. He opened his mouth to protest when Sirius spoke again, interrupting his train of thought.

“I said that it would be fun… I think this will be more fun than having it on constantly, don’t you?” Without waiting for an answer, Sirius cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. Remus then felt the vibration start again and stop just as suddenly. He groaned in frustration.  

“Today is going to be fun,” Sirius murmured.

 

They spend the day after that flying on the motorbike, taking in the Welsh countryside, the lakes and valleys. Remus remembered a lot of it from his childhood. He had never seen it from this view however, he’d only ever seen it from the back seat of his mother’s Morris Minor.

He could not concentrate much on this new view however, as he found himself fading in and out of focus. The plug’s inconsistent vibration was heightened by the vibration of the cycle’s engine. It came to a stage where he could not concentrate on anything except the pleasure that the simulation gave him. It wasn’t enough to make him completely weak, but it was enough to make it all he could think about. He gripped onto Sirius’ middle a little more and prayed that they would return home soon. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

After about a half hour, Sirius made the decision to land and drive into the little village they lived near, in order to treat them to lunch. Remus was grateful as he could now rest a little, he was a bit peckish.

However, if even a small part of him believed he would also get a break from the edging he had enjoyed thus far, that small part would have been quite mistaken. They enjoyed a feast, and nearly every single bite Remus took was punctuated by the humming of the plug. His cock was now straining against his zipper. He wasn’t able to concentrate on anything that Sirius said, and Sirius knew that he couldn’t as well because he kept smirking knowingly.

All the way home Remus lost himself to his slowly growing fantasies. He imagined them riding into the garage, Sirius stepping off the bike and manhandling Remus until he was leaning over the seat of the bike. He pictured him taking the plug out and fucking him until he could not remember his own name, until he was screaming loud enough for the neighbours to hear…

He couldn’t take it anymore. When they arrived home again, when the bike was parked in the garage and the door closed, he leapt off the seat. Then he pulled off Sirius’ helmet and his own and kissed him furiously.

After a few minutes Sirius pulled away from him, cupping his face. “Moony, my goodness. What has come over you?”

Remus did not have time for teasing. “I want you to fuck me over the bike.”

Sirius’ eyes widened in surprise, but Remus knew from his growing smirk that he was up for it. He also knew from that same smirk that Sirius was in charge and that he would have to earn his reward.

“Suck me off first.”

Not one to refuse giving a blowjob, Remus immediately got down on his knees. He ignored the protesting of his joints, he had suffered too much of that over the course of his lifetime to care anymore. He unbuttoned Sirius’ jeans and pulled down his tight underwear. Then he practically inhaled Sirius’ bulging cock.

Sirius groaned above him as he got to work. Remus bobbed his head up and down the length of it, focusing particularly on the head and slit. He rolled his tongue around the head at one point and managed to pull a scream from Sirius. He pulled up for breath, a string of pre connecting his lips to the tip of Sirius’ knob. At that moment the plug started to vibrate again, more urgently than it had at any other point in the day. Remus cried out. 

He was as hard as a rock now, and he couldn’t stand in any longer. He needed to be fucked, _now._ He whimpered low in his throat, unable to get the words out. But he didn’t need to.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and watched as Sirius did the same. Then, as if straight out of the fantasies he’d had all the way home, Sirius guided him to bend over the seat. He started to ease the plug out and for Remus the feeling was too much and not enough. He barely had the time to miss the plug as Sirius eased himself into him.

He started to thrust, slowly at first and it wasn’t enough. He needed more. “Please, Sirius, please…”

As if he was a mind reader, Sirius started to go harder and faster, hitting that spot that made Remus gasp and whine in pleasure. He felt his stomach sliding up and down the leather seat with each thrust, his skin slick with sweat.

“C’mon, Moony, c’mon,” Sirius gasped, his thumbs’ grip tightening enough to bruise. “Come for me, love.”

Remus cried out and his body fell weak against the motorcycle, his release bursting out and dripping on the cool metal. He gripped onto the side with slippery hands and groaned softly. “Pads…”

“Shh, I’ve got you Rem, I’ve got you.”

Remus felt something soft rubbing against his hole, his front, the inside of his thighs. Then he heard the whisper of a cleaning spell. After all that, he felt less slick and more sticky. He didn’t care.

“You did so good, Moons, so good.” Kisses were planted along his spine, the back of his neck, behind his ears. He sighed softly, let himself be cared for.

He felt himself dozing, lost in the post-orgasmic haze that he felt after sex. He dimly registered that he was being carried and brought somewhere else. The shift in the air cooled him.

He was tucked into the bed in no time. The soft cotton caressed his naked skin. He kissed Sirius softly, gently, lovingly. A silent thank you as his words failed him at this moment. Then he tucked his head into the crook of his neck and closed his eyes. Sleepy. Content.


End file.
